Violines en el cielo
by Lamatius
Summary: Un suicidio en Ponyville altera el equilibrio Normal de toda Equestria, La musica ha desaparecido.


_Violines en el cielo._

_Hecho por Lamátius (Santiago Baquero)_

_ACTO I_

_Un concierto sin sonido._

Lamátius entro en el cuarto a la derecha,sabia lo que tenia que hacer, Buscar pistas, todo lo relacionado con estos sucesos que habían Alterado a Ponyville, y lo primero que vio fue un diario, Algo malgastado, Color gris , y con una inscripción En la 1 Pagina, que decía ''Recordare cada Momento contigo,hasta el fin de los días''. Abrió el libro en Una de Las ultimas hojas y encontró esto:

_Día 460_

_Octavia termino de empacar sus ultimas cajas,absolutamente todo de lo que era de ella ya no estaba en la casa,La que alguna vez fue mas que mi amiga,ahora es alguien a quien solía conocer._

_La ayude a Subir las ultimas cosas al camión Mientras notaba en su cara una leve tristeza,Ambas sabíamos Que no debimos haber discutido esa noche, Esa maldita Trágica noche,Tan solo si no hubiera sido por ese concierto, Solo tal vez, Aun seguiría con mi Gran amiga, y mas que una amiga, Mi amante._

_Día 462_

_Ya han Pasado 2 Dias desde que Ella se fue, La casa esta Con demasiado espacio, ¿ Saben ? Me da risa , Aun la recuerdo, tanto como cuando llegamos el 1 Día acá. Las 2 Estábamos tan felices,¿ y por que no ? Este gran espacio,solo para las 2 ,era un gran momento, '' Algo que nunca olvidaremos'' -Dijo ella, Lo recuerdo bien, y ahora es en estos momentos Que quiero olvidar todo de ella, No quiero sufrir mas._

_Día 470_

_El concierto de ella Es mañana, ese Maldito concierto por el que tanto discutimos, pero bueno, Lo prometido es Deuda, Asistiré Lo mas elegante posible, Así que Busque a Una modista Acá, Me puse mis gafas, Me peine y salí a buscar un vestido presentable, Salí a caminar tal ve Calles Hasta llegar a la modistería, Cuando entre le Pregunte a Rarity Si tenia algún vestido, Ella asintió con la cabeza y Me trajo un vestido increíble,si, Aunque no me guste tanto la moda,debo aceptarlo, era un traje Asombroso, Me dejo deslumbrada, Le pague y Me fui corriendo a ponérmelo en Nuestra casa, Se que debería decir mi casa, Pero se que siempre será de las 2._

_Día 471_

_El gran día, Su momento de brillar ha llegado, Me desperté algo triste, pero Orgullosa de ella, Siempre La pondré por encima de todo, Pronto me levante y Me fui a darme un baño, Limpie todo mi cuerpo y Salí , Me puse el vestido Tan asombroso que compre ayer, Comí 2 Tostadas y Salí de mi casa, Recordé que había dejado el Ticket del concierto, Así que volví a entrar y Busque en mi mesa de noche, Habían muchos cables, La mayoría de mi mesa de mezclas, Pero Toque algo, Algo que cambiaría esa noche, Era el corbatín de Octavia, el 1 Que me regalo en nuestra 1 Salida, en Los jardines de Canterlot, Esa noche tan mágica, Bueno, todas las noches con ella eran mágicas, Pero esa en especial era muy peculiar, Recogí ese corbatín y Me lo puse, ya es algo tarde, pero siempre cumpliré mi promesa de escribir cada suceso especial acá..._

_Contigo o sin ti..._

_Te extraño mucho..._

Lamátius Encontró algo peculiar, faltaba 1 hoja, Esa que posiblemente le Daria toda la información que necesitaba para resolver esta conmoción en Ponyville, Se puso a buscar por toda la habitación cuando encontró algo, Una especie de Paquete envuelto en 1 Hoja, cuando la abrió encontró algo interesante, El paquete estaba envuelto en La hoja Faltante, Y dentro de ese paquete había... Un corbatín.

Se Preguntaba tantas cosas en su cabeza, Mientras sostenía ambas cosas, El corbatín y la hoja, Así que prosiguió a Leer La hoja Faltante, Lo que encontro en esa hoja Arrugada Fue :

_Dia 472_

_¿ Que Habra pasado ? ¿ Por que no salió octavia ? ¿ estará bien ? ¿ Habra renunciado ? Estoy pensando tantas cosas, no he comido desde ayer, la espera me mataba, Ahora me mata mis propios pensamientos, intentare salir a buscarla, volveré en el tren De esta misma noche a Ponyville, necesito Salir de Esta incertidumbre._

_Dia 475_

_3 Dias han pasado desde que la salí a buscar,No se que le habrá pasado, Siento ira,miedo,Duda,tristeza, Sobre todo eso, Nunca había sentido tanto vacío en mi alma, Le he pedido a Todo conocido e incluso desconocido que Me ayudara a Buscarte, No se que habrá pasado, pero por favor, Regresa, Aun te amo._

Lamátius estaba intrigado con esto, Pero La pagina estaba Borrosa, al parecer la tinta se esparció por casi todo el papel, era ilegible esa pagina, Así que la guardo en su abrigo esperando respuestas.

_Acto II_

_El diario de una Pasión_

Lamátius bajo las escaleras, Mientras observaba fijamente el cuerpo inmóvil y sin vida de aquella pony, estaba oscuro , no había vida en el ambiente, solo un cuerpo inmóvil y unas pastillas... Mientras Lamátius observaba el cuerpo tropezó con una mesa que había en abajo de las escaleras que no había notado cuando llego, Así que abrió el cajón que había y Para su sorpresa habían otro Diario, pero este era diferente Estaba bien cuidado,color blanco,con una Inscripción parecida a la del anterior diario ''Recordare cada Momento contigo,Desde el principio de las noches'' Le pareció raro, el anterior diario decía casi lo mismo, Así que subió de nuevo para recoger el anterior diario y partir a Buscar respuestas.

El era intrigado con las cosas, así que salió a su casa que quedaba un poco lejos de La casa de aquel incidente, Los 2 diarios que cogió los había guardado en su Abrigo, mientras partía de aquella casa Poco tiempo después llego a su casa, a el no le gustaba leer Mucho así que se Saltaba Algunos Dias Que estaban descritos en el diario.

Llego a su casa, No muy grande.. Acogedora podría decirse, se acostó en Su sofá y Se puso a leer El diario gris, Desde el principio,así pues Abrió desde La segunda pagina y se puso a leer, pero noto algo, muchas paginas habían Sido rayadas con Esfero, así que No podía leer mucho de ese diario, Así que intento leer lo que mas puedo...

_Día 1_

_Mi promesa Empieza desde hoy,y que quede grabado en este diario,que te amo con cada parte de mi ser, no me importa que los demás nos miren mal,Te pondré encima de cualquier cosa, eres mi prioridad, Tan solo fue unos cuantos días desde que te vi En ese concierto y creo que estaré enamorada toda mi vida de ti,se que va todo muy rápido pero contigo me siento.. especial._

_Día 2_

_Va 2 días desde que prometí esto y lo seguiré todo el tiempo hasta el final de los días ..._

-Lamátius no pudo leer otras 10 paginas, los rayones de esfero no le dejaban, así que Volvió a retomar desde el Día 30 El cual era una pista para el...

_Día 30_

_Han pasado 3 dias desde Que compramos Esta casa, Es muy bonita,en especial por que solo estamos los 2 y mas que Después de esa fiesta de Ayer en Canterlot de La boda Real es Muy gratificante llegar a casa, en especial verte tocando tu hermoso violín y que me recibas con grata música._

-Bah Cursilerías, mejor adelanto mas, no me gusta leer cosas que no fueron ciertas- Exclamo lamátius mientras Adelantaba mas paginas del diario, Pero Vio que Muchas estaban Con rayones, Desgastadas, Rotas, Y muy pocas fue la que el pudo leer, Hasta el día 400 , Un día Clave para entender lo que estaba sucediendo

_Día 34_

_Vaya Octavia, Nadie me habia hecho sentir así Nunca, La noche de ayer fue epica, Como me besabas con esos tiernos y sensibles Labios, mientras me abrazabas con tus fuerzas,nuestros corazones Agitados, Nuestros pequeños cuerpos Sudados en una tormenta de pasión, Recuerdo como me hacias esas.. cosas.. Que tanto a mi como a ti nos gustan, nunca te Vi usar el arco así, Me daba risa, Pero era muy sensual, como usamos los cables de mi Mesa de DJ, Definitivamente, Eres Lo mejor que me ha pasado y te amare por el Resto de mi vida, Hasta el final de los dias._

_Día 401_

_Ya he estado de gira desde hace 2 meses, Pero todos los días pienso en ti, pienso como Me recibías con tu violín, como nos acostábamos en la cama, como me besabas mientras caminábamos libremente, como te gustaba ver vestidos en esa Modistería de esa pony llamada Rarity, Aunque no me gusten los vestidos, me encanta verte feliz, y se que eso te gusta mucho-_

_Día 402_

_Por fin, Por fin llego el día, después de tantos meses por fin te podre verte, recordar tu Pelo, tu hermoso corbatín, Todo de ti, se que han pasado cosas por Ponyville, Por ejemplo que No hace mucho fue la temporada de la Famosa cidra de Applejack, bueno, de hecho, solo se eso, Pero en serio, Enserio espero poder verte pronto._

_Día 448_

_No lo puedo creer, Enserio que no, Tanto tiempo Esperaste para decirme ? Para mandar todo a la mierda y decirme que Quieres una mejor carrera Como Violinista en Canterlot ? Es increíble, Estoy Muy enfadada contigo, ¿ Que paso con todos esos '' Te amo'' ? Todo fue solo una simple Mentira ¿Cierto?_

_Día 450_

_Nuestra relación no va nada bien, ya llevamos peleando 4 días seguidos, No te puedo soportar nada, Odio tu corbatín, Odio tu música que compones, Odio tu violín, Odio todo de ti, no puedo esperar el día Que te vayas y Sufras._

_Dia 455_

_Ahora es cuando me arrepiento de todas las cosas que dije ¡ Por favor! Deja de empacar todo, me arrepiento En serio, no fue con intención de hacerte Sentir esa tristeza, Por favor perdoname, No te vayas._

-Lamátius dejo de leer, ya había leído lo que venia. Se sintió muy frustado, No tenia todas las pistas para solucionar esto, Pero aun mas que frustrado, Triste. Él había perdido Una gran Amiga No hace mucho, Rose, una vendedora de rosas que era Su amante, Un tren dirigido A Manehattan Fue Descarrilado de sus vías, solo hubo 6 Sobrevivientes, Los demás murieron, Entre ellos Rose. Con lagrimas en sus ojos, Lamátius Callo en llanto no resistió,sus lagrimas escurrían por sus Mejillas, Mientras recordaba esos Días especiales con Rose...

_ACTO III_

_Un sonido fúnebre._

Lamátius Subió las escaleras, las cuales lo dirigían a un cuarto al fondo de un pasillo, el cuarto de el, Aun sus lagrimas en sus mejillas lo hacían recordar a rose, su amante, su mejor amiga, Su vida. Cuando abrió la puerta dejo colgado su abrigo en un perchero que tenia en su habitación,boto los los 2 diarios encima de la cama y se fue a dar un baño, todo esto le tenia muy alterado,mientras metía Su cuerpo en La bañera, Abrió la llave del agua para dejar caer Agua Caliente. Mientras inundaba su cuerpo de agua, el recordaba cosas con ella, cuando la conoció, cuando Perdieron a su primer hijo a causa de Un accidente, En una tormenta Que azoto a Ponyville una rama le cayo a Rose, ella sobrevivió, Pero su hijo no. Recordó también cuando Rose Se monto en ese tren, Ese Fatídico tren.

Habían discutido acerca de ese hijo, Rose decía Que era su culpa haber perdido a Su hijo,Mientras lamatius Gritaba que se controlara. Las cosas se habían salido de control y Rose Había Decidió ya Salir de la vida De Lamátius, No podía Aguantar mas peleas con el, Así que el siguiente día Empaco todo y lo subió al tren, Mientras ella buscaba un asiento en donde sentarse, Lamátius había llegado a la estación de los trenes el siguiente día, algo Triste, No quería que su único y primer amor se fuera De su vida, Pero ya era tarde, el tren había partido, y Paso lo que el destino había planeado para el... el tren se Descarrilo y Ella murió.

Mientras que lamátius Estaba en la bañera recordaba también que había Dejado su sombrero en la casa de Octavia y Vinyl, Así que salió de su bañera a Ponerse su abrigo e inmediatamente partir para Esa casa; Recorrió esas calles frías, era época de Nieve, Así que mejor decidió tomar una carreta que lo llevara hasta Unas calles mas abajo, así que le indico a los ponys Que tiraban de la carreta que lo llevaran Unas calles abajo, y asi fue.

El se durmió en la Carreta, ya era un Poco tarde y no habla dormido la noche anterior así que tomo un leve descanso Pero sucedió algo inesperado, La carreta lo llevo mucho mas abajo que unas cuantas calles, Pero la carreta paso encima de una roca haciendo que la carreta saltara levemente y se Despertara Lamátius,Tan pronto eso paso , el se despertó algo atontado, No sabia ni donde estaba ni por que Lo llevaron hasta allá, - Hey detengan esto - Exclamo con algo de ira, se detuvo la carreta, - Solo les dije unas cuantas calles, no hasta salir de ponyville - Se bajo y dijo - Desde acá camino, se nota que no sirven para nada - y así fue, Empezó a caminar de regreso mientras la carreta se hacia cada vez mas lejos en dirección a ponyville.

Lamátius Recordó que había un atajo para llegar mas rápido, que era cruzando por un viejo camino en el Bosque Everfree , así que lo decidió tomar pero ese camino le iba a cambiar toda la perspectiva del mundo, Por que mientras iba caminando Noto algo peculiar a lo fondo, Parecía Un columpio viejo, Esos que solo eran de 1 cuerda que sostenía una rueda, Pero Lo que parecía una rueda no Lo era, Parecía mas bien un cuerpo, así que lamátius Decidió acercarse rápidamente y lo que vio allí, Cambio su mundo por completo.

Efectivamente era un cuerpo, ya muerto, al parecer se suicido Con una cuerda, pero no cualquier cuerpo, Era El cuerpo de Octavia, La pony de la que tanto hablaba ese diario, ¿ Que como lo supo el ? Fácil, Rose y Octavia Eran Levemente amigas , así que Lamátius la conocía de las amigas de Rose. Fue algo Sorprendente ver así a Octavia, La cuerda que rodeaba su cuello, Su cuerpo gris inmóvil, Pero lo mas sorprendente es que tenia una Hoja arrancada de algún sitio, El no sabia de donde pero si tenia una leve sospecha que era del diario blanco, Así pues se puso a Leer rápidamente la Hoja que ella sostenía, Se la quito de sus frías y muertas pezuñas, algo arrugada estaba la hoja pero la pudo leer..

_Esta es la ultima hoja que creo que Podré dejar, Ya no puedo vivir allí, entre toda esa multitud que nos odiaba, que no nos comprende , Que nos juzga, Me siento ya Débil, No he comido desde hace 3 dias, Desde que me Violaron, Creo que ya es el fin del camino, Si me encuentras por favor, No me juzgues, La tensión de la Pelea que tuvimos, Los insultos que recibía cuando caminaba y Toda mi carrera como se arruinaba poco a poco me estaban Destruyendo, Ya no hay mas en este mundo para mi, Creo que hasta aquí podré llegar, Te amo con cada parte de mi ser desde el Principio de las noches._

_Octavia._

Esto dejo muy perplejo a Lamátius, pero sabia lo que tenia que hacer, buscar las paginas faltantes entre ese Camino para resolver este caso y así fue, Poco a poco recopilaba unas hojas que se encontraba allí, Aunque los recuerdos Con Rose lo Asechaban poco a poco, mientras Recordaba como Caminaban juntos, Cuando hacían alguna Salida por allí, entre otras cosas.

Cuando termino de recoger la ultima Hoja, Se dio cuenta que otra vez estaba en Ponyville, Asi que guardo las hojas que recolecto en el camino en su abrigo, y salió a correr a su casa; Cuando llego, subió a buscar los diarios, Los recogió de la cama, donde los había tirado y salió De una para la Casa de Octavia y Vinyl. Llego a la casa De ellas, abrió la puerta y se sentó, A lado de el cuerpo Muerto de vinyl, Todo desnutrido, con Un frasco de Píldoras Regadas por todas partes. Asi que Se puso a leer todas las Paginas Que había recolectado Pero también ayudandose De El diario Blanco, El de Octavia - Curioso , ¿No ? - Pensaba lamátius en su cabeza - Eligieron los diarios De el color de la otra, Octavia de blanco, y Vinyl de Gris. Asi Pues procedió a leer Las hojas una Por una.

_Dia 400_

_Ya casi han pasado 2 meses desde que saliste de gira, 2 largos meses,no sabes cuan largo se me ha hecho esperarte, Recibirte como a ti te gusta, y darte la noticia de que Compramos la casa que Queríamos en Canterlot, ¡ Que alegría ! Espero Verte pronto._

_Día 403_

_Maldita sea, Al parecer fue todo un engaño lo de la casa, Agh, Sabia que no debía Confiar en esos Que se hacían llamar Flim y Flam, Desde que su Famosa cidra no Les dio éxito , Se pusieron a estafar, maldita sea, Y yo mas tonta que Caí en sus trucos, Pero bueno, Con el concierto que daré en unos meses Pagare lo robado, el dinero es lo de menos, Me importa mas nuestra felicidad._

_Día 445_

_Que felicidad, si me dieron el trabajo como violinista en Canterlot, que bien, Pero tengo mis dudas, no se si decírtelo aún , ¿Será mejor esperar ? No se, pero solo se que nada se interpondrá en nuestro camino._

_Día 461_

_Si, ya he salido de tu vida por fin¿ Contenta ? Espero que lo estes, No supiste escucharme, Nunca entiendes,¿ Verdad ? Todo eres tu Tu y tu, Y Que hay del nosotros ? Nada ? bah, Me mudo ya a Canterlot, Pasare por estos días a Recoger Algo que había ordenado en la modistería de Rarity, Espero no verte Nunca mas._

_Día 470_

_Te extraño, Tengo miedo ya de caminar sola, Los insultos Que Los demás me gritan, las cosas Que me hacen, Me arrojan basura, Aveces me golpean odio estar sin ti entre toda esta Gente Ignorante, Por favor, ven y protégeme, Abrazame, Bésame como lo solías hacer, Nesecito ayuda._

_Día 480_

_No aguanto sin ti mas, No tengo dinero, No tengo amor, No tengo nada de ti, ni de lo que era mio, Ni lo de nosotros, Hoy un grupo de Asaltantes me ha violado, Me han gritado cosas Horribles, Me odio a mi misma, No debimos haber peleado, Si te hubiera dicho antes, Nada de esto habría pasado, Creo que no hay otro remedio, Creo que ha llegado mi hora mas Oscura._

Lamátius con lagrimas en sus ojos, supo por que lo hizo,Por amor, por estar con la otra, Cada una sabia que iba a hacer la otra, Así que Lo hicieron, Se suicidaron, - Algo sin mucha lógica, Pensó Lamátius, Pero todo lo que había sucedido en Parte le afecto, En lo mas Profundo de Su Subconsciente Le habia dicho lo que tenia que hacer, Sabia que aunque no era lo correcto Lo acercaría a ella, A su Gran amante así que hizo lo que su mente le había ordenado, Se paro, y salió a caminar, Se dirigía hasta el bosque Everfree, Para allí Por fin Ser libre, Recorrió el Camino que hacia Con Rose hasta que lo llevo a un Peñasco Con un arbol , donde Lamátius y ella solian Sentarse, El sabia que hacer, Respiro profundamente Mientras recordaba cada momento con ella, Se paro en la Punta, Respiro y dijo...

- Rose, Nuestra promesa de estar juntos Siempre, hasta el final de los dias Lo hare cumplir.

Tomo impulso y Salto al Abismo, Mientras caia una lagrima Que recorria su mejilla, pero esta lagrima era de Felicidad,Por que el sabía que El y Rose iban a estar juntos de nuevo.

_Fin._


End file.
